1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data access management method and a data access management system and particularly to a method and system for managing upload and download of game save data to and from an online storage via a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, network communication technology including the Internet has been rapidly developed, and so-called cloud services have been provided that allow the user to easily upload digital data such as pictures and documents to an online server and download data from the server.
The use of cloud services allows the user to, for example, edit a document, which had been prepared at work, at home without carrying the document. Also, storing in a storage server on a network the digital data of pictures captured with use of a digital camera allows the data to be shared anytime, anywhere by multiple users.
Such cloud services can also be used to manage save data of a game. However, different from picture data or documents, it is desired to put restrictions on the timing for the saving and loading of save data of a game, from the perspective of ensuring game values represented by the entertainment value of the game and the balance of the game. As described, in order for the management of save data of a game or the like on a network, it is considered that there is room for improvement in existing cloud services.